This invention relates to flashlights, and, more particularly, to a modular flashlight having three main parts which are screwed together.
The flashlight described herein includes a battery housing, a switch housing, and a head or reflector housing. The three parts are screwed together, and O-rings provide a substantially watertight seal. A light bulb is mounted on the switch housing and extends into a reflector in the head. As the head is rotated relative to the switch housing, the focus of the light reflected by the reflector changes. The flashlight can be operated with the head completely removed from the switch housing to provide candle illumination. The battery housing and head are provided with unique embossments to facilitate gripping the flashlight and rotating the parts.